Kaede's Destiny
by hoppy tensai
Summary: It's all about Kaede Rukawa. (different crossovers- a ruhanaharu story)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer  
  
*Don't blame me if my facts aren't true. It's just a fic., just a fic.  
  
Chapter I- Kaede's Treasured Memories  
  
Kaede Rukawa was again walking along the route which he prefers to pass through daily (to and from school). Trees surround it and it is quieter than the other routes he takes sometimes. This is the path he chose because of many precious or even sad memories he can't easily forget or trash in his stubborn mind. It is where his' family used to visit and go to every weekend whenever they celebrate something when he was just a kid. It is also where his first kiss took place from a not-so-called-pretty and not also ugly but a pretty ugly, real and true girl (she was not Rukawa's ex- girl friend) when he was a boy.  
  
Kaede-kun was tired that afternoon from Shohoku's practice and again because of mopping the gym but now by himself! "Lucky Sakuragi, I thought he is more tardy than I am. Stupid me!!! (as he was before) I slept this whole afternoon again and woke up in front of the principal himself! How embarrassing, but everything was fixed then." Rukawa said in his thoughts. Really tired and exhausted, he decided to take a nap at a nearby bench which was actually beside him.  
  
In his dream......  
" This scenery is so familiar. I know where this place is! It's my route!" Kaede muttered. At this time Kaede is so short compared to his earthly parents. They were walking along their usual route after watching a movie and celebrating his past school play. Unlike his friends and teammates as well at the present, during this time he has no friends. Walking with his parents along the quiet and cool ambience of the place, three goon-looking guys showed up and they quickly grabbed his mother's purse. Shocked, his father didn't know what to do and suddenly he smacked the tallest guy. With a heavy thug, the guy was lying on the cemented floor. Little Kitsune ran to his father realizing that his hands are full of red blood cells (blood to be more precise). Blood, which he came to know that it, was from his father's back. He's father was shot! Kaede's mother seeing the crime didn't hesitate to follow the two suspects left. Using girl power, she gathered all her strength and shouted "Kamikaze!!!" She quickly assaulted the shortest guy and eventually they both died. "Why oh why have you forsaken me mother?! How can you be so baka to use Kamikaze instead of Ka me ha me ha/wave!!!" Rukawa said crying. Poor Kitsune seeing four dead people lying on the ground. Luck wasn't on his side that time. He took and passed trials by himself and sometimes succeeds.  
(I think this is the main reason why Kaede-kun prefers to take the  
quiet route, to avenge his parents' death)  
  
*My lunatic senses tells me that you don't really like my story! But that's okay. It's just a fic., just a fic. ( Great destruction will fall upon you! joke .....) 


	2. Hindrances of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.. Boohoo!!!  
  
Sorry, I forgot to add disclaimer on my first chapter *Slight OOC's to Haruko Akagi It's a RuHanaHaru story It's just rushed...  
  
Chapter II- Hindrances of Love  
  
Kaede woke up and it was now morning. (Morning?! What? You said I will just take a nap. I'll be late again today. - Rukawa-) He was rubbing his eyes and flicking his morning stars out of his eyes when he felt something very unusual. He stood up and gasped, terrified on what he had seen.  
  
Blood, red blood cells (again?) coming out of his hands. He didn't know what to do but to stare at his own cells quickly racing out of his filthy white hands for freedom. After a few minutes, he was still staring at it (what?!). A girl then passed and suddenly slipped because of the bloody ground. Kaede didn't care. The girl immediately stood up and amazed on who she had seen, it was Rukawa her imaginary prince. Rukawa, the one she always finds in school and obviously the girl was deadly in love with him. Despite of her bloody appearance, she offered Kitsune a cloth to cover his hands. Rukawa didn't accept it of course but the girl really wants to help so, she voluntarily wrapped Rukawa's hands.  
  
Kaede didn't give off a single word since the girl came, even a simple "thank you" or something. Rukawa knew that girl and she was in fact a relative of one of his teammates. "Can I go to your house 'cause I feel sticky right now. Our house is far away from Shohoku if I go back" the girl suddenly asked. No reply from Kitsune. " Please, you see it's your fault why I slipped ya know!" the girl pleaded. "Baka. Well, you were not looking at what your stepping in the first place" Kaede whispered softly.  
  
Kaede now grabbed his bag and hiked towards not-so-far apartment the girl followed. Kaede didn't want it that way; he didn't want to be followed. But silly girl, she was still following. Rukawa counted how many steps the girl will leave. "Five hundred ninety-nine, six hundred." Kaede said counting in his empty thought. The girl was still following.  
"Will you please stop." Rukawa suddenly gasped. He turned around and the girl was gone!! "Good grief!" he said releasing a big sigh. He turned back and again, amazed in disbelief. The girl was in front of him! "Could I really go to your home? I really need to change and I'm quite starved." the girl asked. "If you will not, I will tell this to my brother, Akagi Sempai!!" She was really Haruko Akagi as Kitsune thought. These words uttered by her pushed Rukawa to let her in.  
  
*****  
  
Haruko ran towards the comfort room and she suddenly stopped. Someone was in there, taking a bath perhaps. Kaede knew who that is. The CR door opened and a half naked guy stepped out and in Haruko's greatest horror it was her good friend, Sakuragi Hanamichi. "Haruko-san, what are you." Hana suddenly stopped because Haruko suddenly fainted. Sakuragi quickly catched her and rushed her towards Kitsune's bed. Kaede entered his room and Sakuragi suddenly grabbed him by the neck. "What did you do to her?!" Hanamichi freakly asked. "I didn't. You do!" Rukawa said grasping his breath feeling his toes being lifted from solid ground. Sakuragi quickly pulled out his hands on Rukawa's white skin. He pitied his beloved Rukawa and quickly grabbed his clothes and changed. "Take care of her." Sakuragi shyly said. He brushed his red hair and came closer to Kaede. " If she wakes up, tell her she didn't see me at all. Instead, give a realistic lie. I'm sure she will believe you." Hanamichi muttered softly. Rukawa was hurt although he knows that his beloved Hanamichi loved Haruko so much. Such pitiful sight.  
  
Kaede realized it deeply and his guardian devil quickly popped out of his mind saying, " Promise on this day forward, Haruko akagi will be your greatest rival and mortal enemy". Rukawa agreed. Well' for every devil there is an angel. But how come his guardian angel didn't came to warn him.  
  
Kitsune's heart was now filled with anger. He changed his clothes and went to school to follow Sakuragi leaving Haruko a note:  
  
Haruko,  
Just change your clothes and if you want to eat, I left my  
discarded food on the table.  
- Rukawa-  
  
****  
  
How rude to leave a girl in that manner. Haruko-san woke up and read the note. Because she loved Kaede, she followed the note. She will do anything for him. Sweet love triangle. She indeed ate rukawa's discarded food. Kaede's bitten bread was the best of all for her. She finished changing her clothes and because of curiosity, she went to Kaede's room and decided to investigate. She opened Kaede's drawer and she was shocked in what she had seen.  
  
What did she see? ..  
  
*My lunatic senses tells me something Haruko doesn't expect! 


	3. The Discovery

Disclaimer- I really don't own Slam Dunk though partially.I think Author's notes: - Gomenasaaaaaaaaiiii!!! I never updated for a month or so. I have a  
hectic schedule and I can't connect to the net. I'm really sorry for not  
updating that fast.(I'm not a perfect person ya know, I also commit  
mistakes!). Sorry 'bout the grammar, rushed.  
Anyways.um.where are we?  
Oh! Here goes:  
  
Chapter III- The Discovery  
  
Rukawa chased Sakuragi out of his' apartment but he just can't.he just tripped. "Baka!" Kaede shouted in pain. Sakuragi noticed this causing him to stop running. He helped Kaede stand on its own and asked if he's okay. "Do'ahou" Kaede smirked.  
  
Kaede is the only one who calls the tensai stupid if not, idiot that's why he's alert when Kaede shouted. "Who do you call stupid Kitsune?!" Hanamichi exclaimed. He stared at the cobalt blue eyes and an arrow pointing at Sakuragi appeared. "Why you!! The tensai must be treated nice." He gave a hard punch at Kaede's left arm. Rukawa didn't fought back for he was contented that Sakuragi was back in normal shape, a genki person.  
  
"So how's Haruko?" a question came from the very mouth of Sakuragi. No reply. He was still holding the hurt arm. "Sorry 'bout that.ha!ha!ha!" hanamichi said not taking it seriously. "Never mind her!" Kaede blurted out. "What do you mean?!" Sakuragi asked in a confused tone. "I don't mean anything.Baka!" Rukawa said and afterwards he ran away from Sakuragi. "Now he's the one running!" Sakuragi whispered. Kaede felt his face blushing and he was gone in Hanamichi's sight.  
  
The school was coming in perspective when Sakuragi saw haruko in a damped expression at his back. "Are you okay Haruko chan?" hanamichi asked twice. Just no answer. Haruko is in a trance, smiling and once in a while in a sad mood. Hanamichi just can't understand so he started telling a story to kill the time. "Long ago, a monkey and fox.blah..blah..blah." Haruko didn't hear a word Sakuragi is uttering.  
  
Haruko's POV  
  
I really feel sorry for the death of the parents of Kaede kun, his' parents died when Rukawa was still seven. Poor guy, That's why he isn't so social."  
  
Haruko entered Kitsune's room and saw.and saw.and saw.Kaede's childhood pictures. She was laughing and giggling when.she saw something unusual.she was there in the picture! She was still seven at that photograph. Why doesn't she remember a thing? (dumb girl.)  
  
She tried to recall everything:  
  
Haruko stayed near Shohoku until she was seven, she and her family transferred when her grandma died into a comfy home in Kyoto. She and her brother, Akagi returned in Shohoku in high school.  
  
*** This clues leads into a big puzzle. What would that supposed to mean?  
  
AU: Sorry my lunatic powers are failing, be right back but not that long.I think so. 


End file.
